


Family

by TheMoon_in_thesky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of guesswork at what the Bee miraculous grants, A bit random, American relatives, Candid character, F/M, Kick-ass older cousin, Miraculous in the Americas, Plot in progress, Rabbit miraculous, Reveal, Wolf Miraculous, borderline rude, but don't worry she has someone to keep her in check, it's kinda tame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoon_in_thesky/pseuds/TheMoon_in_thesky
Summary: Adrien's older cousin, Jillian is visiting from the States.  The last time he had seen her was when his mom was still around, and they had gone to visit her, in Boston.  He had been 8 at the time.  Now, he was double that, and comfortably in his niche of school and Chat Noir.  He has friends, and is learning how to actually socialize with people.  Life is great!  But, Jillian forces him to step out of his comfort zone and face reality.  Luckily for him, she forces his friends to come with.  Unfortunately, it seems that his older cousin is right, and there is a reason for him and his friends to face reality.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi, this is my first fanfic, but I have written before, and know how to recieve constructive criticism. While it seems like the story will be told in Adrien's pov, that is not true. I will be bouncing around a bit, and the beginning might be a little rough, because I wrote the first bit forever ago. Anyway, enjoy!

“Yeah, I know, it’s too bad.  We can see if we can do it at the library, but my house is out of the question.”  Adrien sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, staring off into the distance, bitterly contemplating the unfairness of his father.   _Whatever_ , he decided.  Firmly. Ish.

“It’s not your fault,” Nino said, laying a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.  He pushed away his frustration too, for his friend’s sake. “It would be better if we did it in the library anyway, because there’s more info there, anyway.”

“Yeah,” said Adrien, but was cut off as his white limo pulled up.  Or, skidded in, screeching in a way that he’d never heard or even thought could come from the cold car.  “Whaaat?”

“I don’t know..,”  Nino said, and a young woman with jet black hair popped up, out of the driver side.

“CUZ!” she yelled.  “Come and hurry up and GET IN QUICK!  I only got a five second head start that I probably only got to two minutes, so HURRY!”  

“No _way!_ ” Adrien said, his face breaking out into a grin, crazy similar to the girl’s.

“Yes way!” she said, coming around the front of the car.  Her hair fell down almost to her waist, and after about an inch or so, the tips were dyed an impossible color of silver.  She had somehow been able to replicate the shiny, shimmery quality of the metal, and it almost looked like extensions, except that thought almost seemed absurd for this figure.   “Hurry, hurry, _hurry_!  Also, bring all your friends, I’m making your dad accept that a teen can’t grow up in the cold environment that the fam. house became after your mom left.  It just isn’t living up to her memory, or healthy for anyone at all.”

“Adrien, who’s this?”  Nino asked his friend, who’d run over to hug the woman.

“She’s my cousin,” Adrien said simply.

“You forgot the adjectives, American, amazing, and coolest.  Hey YOU TWO,” she yelled the last bit to two people behind Adrien and Nino.  They turned around, and saw Alya and Marinette watching, slightly amused, and bemused.  Marinette turned red and squeaked, but Alya grinned, and came over, dragging Marinette behind her.

“Yes?” Alya asked.

“Quick, are you friends with Adrien and his friend?  We only have a minute left to make our getaway.”

“Yes, they’re my friends.  And, with your driving, we probably have closer to 4 minutes,” Adrien said.

“What do you mean _you think_?  Do you hang out?”

“Well, sort of.”

“What does this, _sort of_ mean?  Are you friendly?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then, you’re friends, quick get in!  I’ll introduce myself in the car. Text your parents and say that you’re going over to a friend’s house.  Don’t ask, because then they’ll ask questions, and I can’t talk and drive. Well, I can, but let’s pretend I can’t.  Quick, _in_.” She said this all as she pushed them towards the car.  They opened the door, and climbed into the spacious limo. She ran around to the front of the car, and slid into the driver seat, and took off.  “So, my name is Jillian. Say Jill, and then -ian. Or, you can just call me Jill. Doesn’t matter. We’re going to a coffee shop, buy cheap, bad coffee, and bug Adrien’s father with the cheapness when we go to his house.  Then, I will embarrass Adrien with baby stories and times he messed up in the funniest way, while collecting stories to embarrass you guys with in about 20 years. What’s your life story, how’d you guys meet Adrian, and oh yeah, what’s your names?”

      “My name is Nino,” Nino said, after Adrien’s three friends exchanged glances.  “Adrien sat next to me on the second day of school.”

     “Second day?”  Jill asked.

    “Yeah, he wasn't there the first day.”

     “Yeah, and when he _was_ here, we found him trying to get gum off of Marinette’s seat, but we thought he was putting it on.  I'm Alya, by the way.”

    “I scolded him, but we became friends.  I'm Marinette.”

    “Cool, cool.  And, when did you guys start to date?”

    “WHAT?!” the four yelled,

     “You mean you aren't?  It's pretty obvious you like each other.”

    Alya and Nino were staring at their two friends, whose faces were tomato red, and were looking everywhere except each other.

     “And, you guys would be so cute together.  And, I can sort of tell that you're nerds, so would you do ship names?  I'd go with Alino…”

    “WHAT?!” they yelled again, and this time it was Marinette and Adrien staring at Alya and Nino.

    “Oh, you thought I was talking about Marinette and Adrien, did you?  Well, you’d also be cute together. Quite honestly, I was talking about if you guys double dated…”

     “NO!” the four yelled.

     “I don't…,” Alya said.

     “It's just…,” Adrien stammered.

     “We're only…,” Nino said, shifting in his seat.

     “It's not…,” Marinette whispered.

     “Oh, you're all so cute.  Well, here we are!” Jillian called back, after parking, and hopping out, oblivious to the mass mortification she'd just caused.

   After a heartbeat, they all went to one of the doors, the girls out the right door, the boys out the left.  “I'm so dead,” groaned Alya. “So, so, so, so, _soooo_ , _deeeaaad!”_

     “So am I,” whimpered Marinette.  “She's just so…and I can't even…”

     “It's our fate,” sighed Alya.

*********

     After they got coffee, where nobody spoke more than necessary, and they were driving to Adrien’s house, Jillian decided to break the silence.  “Ok, so I'm sorry about totally shipping you guys. I thought it was obvious, and also, well, do the others know?”

      “Know about what?”  Marinette asked.

      “Well, there's my answer.  You really need to tell each other.  I mean, my partner and I weren't as oblivious as you guys are, but still.  You should tell each other.”

      “No really, what?” Alya asked her.

       “Fine, I'll do it.  Mari, you're the more famous one.  Tell them about your double life.”

      “What?!” sputtered Mari, “You _know?!”_

“Marinette, know _what_?”  Alya demanded.

      “Nothing!  I…,” Marinette caught Jill’s eye in the mirror.  “Fine!” she threw her hands up in the air. “Fine!  I’mLadybug,” she blurted out, and hide her face in her hands.

      “See, that wasn’t too too bad?  Alya, your turn.”

      “Give me a sec,” Alya said, rubbing her forehead.  She’d kinda always suspected Marinette, but never really, _suspected_ suspected.  More like that nagging feeling that’s always so easy to push away.  There’d been so many clues too!

    She was distracted by her contemplation by Adrien lunging across her to Marinette.  “You’re LADYBUG?!”

    “Eek!  Yes…,” she squeaked nervously.

   “Wow. I...I’m so dead,” he said wondrously, flopping back to his seat.

   “Alya?” asked Nino nervously.

  “My turn, I suppose.  I’m Rena Rouge, although I guess Marinette already knows that.”

  “We _really_ shouldn’t be doing this,” moaned Marinette, putting her face in her hands, while her friends continued to gape at her.  Even Alya, who had taken a brief break to reintroduce herself had gone back to gaping at her.

   “Yeah, yeah, yeah, don’t you worry about it.  Good ole’ Hawkmoth was on to dear cuz here, and when Alya, Nino, and Chloe came into the picture, and you guys powered up, he figured out the guardian was close by.  Anyhoo’s, it’s quite honestly safer if you all know who each other are now, because that way you won’t really be wondering where each other are, as well as any relationship issues.  You all were at the point in your super relationships where you trusted each other the same as when you were civilians, so I don’t find any trust issues that could spring up now.”

  “Besides the whole best-friends-lying-to-best-friends thing!” yelped Alya, throwing her hands up in the air, but she yanked them back down quickly enough after she hit the roof of the car.

  “Yeah, that _is_ a problem for you guys to figure out.  Adrien, Nino?”

  Nino looked over at Adrien, and then sighed.  “So, everyone, I’m Carapace, but I’m sure you all were able to guess that.”

 “You’re Ladybug?” Adrien asked, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

 “Enough with the bull Adrien,” Alya said, poking him in the side from her seat.

 “Okay,” Adrien took a deep breath, and focused on the floor.  “I’m Chat Noir. Sorry for flirting with you all the time Marinette.”


	2. Why?

“Oh my god.  Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmy _ gooooooooooddddddd _ !” Marinette had her head in her hands, and desperately tried to piece together the two boys she knew.  “I-I-I...but Chat Noir is annoying! And you’re-you’re-you’re  _ you _ !” She gestured at Adrian fractically, and accidentally smacked the side of her face.

“You...you don’t like Chat Noir?” Adrian asked, looking hurt.  

“He’s annoying, and flirty, and-and-and my partner, and I-I-I…”

“Deep breaths Marinette,” Alya said, putting her arm around her friend’s shoulders.

“Listen to Alya,” Jillian advised.  “When I found out my Brady was the Jackrabbit, well, I had a similar reaction.  Granted, I wasn’t as madly infatuated as you are, but it was still a shock. As superheroes, we tend to let a different side of us come to light, one that we tend to suppress due to a lack of confidence.  Even the most bold person, someone like me, lets out a different side. In my case, I was originally my shy and defensive, and I let Jackie do most of the fighting, while I would stay off to the sidelines, protecting the people.  This went on until we revealed our identities to each other, and Brady was so shocked with my extreme personality changes. I found a happy medium, as did he, and we became a better team, in both our relationship, and in our fighting.  We found that honesty is the best policy when, as superheroes, you become better friends, and as civilians, you start to date. Because after all, yours SO deserves to know why you keep running towards trouble rather than away, especially when you keep shoving them out of harm's way before hand.”

“That’s smart,” Nino remarked, and looked sideways at Alya.

“No comment,” the redhead said smartly, turning to look out the window, but not before Nino caught sight of a little red splotching on her cheeks.

“No comment,  my-” Marinette started, before catching Jillian’s eye in the mirror.  “Uh- Adrian, it’s not that I don’t like Chat Noir, it’s just that-that-”

“C’mon girl, you can do it,” Alya murmured, sensing where she was heading.

“-it’s like what Jill said.  My idea of Chat Noir is very different from Adrian.  Chat Noir is punny, and more likely to crack a joke than be serious, while Adrian is-is-uhdreamy.”

“She’s had a crush on you for forever bro,” Nino stage whispered.

“Nino!” Alya growled, glaring at him.

“What?!  It’s true!  Besides, he already sorta kno _ ooowwwws _ !” He yelped the last part as Alya’s foot collided with his shin.

“NINO!” Alya snarled, and he finally took the hint, falling silent.

Marinette whimpered pathetically, and buried her face in her hands again.

“Now you’ve really done it!” Alya railled.  “I haven’t seen this behavior since last year!  She’s going to go back to not even getting a word out!”

“Hey!” Marinette whipped around to face Alya.  “I take offense to that!”

“So...you like me,” Adrian said slowly.  “And…I like Ladybug-”

“Watch it Lover Boy,” snapped Alya, turning to face Marinette.

Marinette had gone shade of white that no one in the car liked.  “See, I told you Tikki! I-”

“Nuh-uh,” Tikki said, popping out of Marinette's bag, much to the shock of everyone except Marinette.  “Nuuuh-uh. Plagg, get you smelly little whiskers out here, and deal with your charge before he makes an even bigger mess of this situation.”

Plagg peered out from Adrian’s sweater.  “What’s happening, why is Tikki yelling at me,  _ what did you do Adrian?” _

Adrian paled at the glares of Tikki, Plagg, and Alya, and opened his mouth, before closing it, and then opening it again.

“He said he likes  _ Ladybug _ ,” Tikki said, folding her tiny arms, and glared at Plagg.

The black kwami groaned, and slapped his forehead against an imaginary solid object.  “It’s my turn to get the dumb one, huh?”

“No, well yes, but...I think that they’re both just really bad a communicating their feeling properly,” Alya said, surprising her friends.  

“True,” said Tikki thoughtfully before turning back to face Marinette.  “Breath Marinette. Don’t worry, it’s all just a misunderstanding.”

“Sorry Marinette,” Adrien whispered a second later, after Plagg whispered exactly how he messed up, and what he had done in his ear.

“No, I’m sorry,” she said, “I should have anticipated what would happen if I told anyone, and I did, oh I know this wasn’t a good idea, why did I even do this in the first place, oh my god oh my god oh my - wait, why did we do this?”

Alya and Nino looked up at Jill, and Marinette followed their gaze after a second.  

“Yeah, Jill, why  _ did  _ you have us share our super secret identities that we’re not supposed to tell anyone?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow, while slowly drifting her hand towards the car door.

Tikki and Plagg looked over at Jill, and gasped.  

“Lupine Blanque?”  Tikki gasped.

“I  _ knew _ there was another kwami around here.  But why is Lullu so weak?” Plagg asked.

An angry buzzing came from the front seat, and a shaggy silver blob swung around from Jill’s handbag.

“Excuuuse  _ you _ , I am not WEAK!  Just because I decided to go to the Americas does NOT mean I AM WEAK!  My aura changed and that is ALL. In fact, I’d call YOU weak, since YOU haven’t traveled since...oh my us when  _ was _ the last time you guys traveled?”

Plagg raised an arm, and opened his mouth, before closing it, and frowned.  “Uh...China? Maybe...Africa? Does that sound right Tikki?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tikki said.  “Lullu, who else is in the Americas?”

“Who do you think?  The good ol’ jack rabbit, and bird of paradise.  Quaa isn’t too happy with everyone over here, but they’ll deal.  Also, I’d like to discuss how we’re planning on the new guardian system.  It was old when it fell, and hasn’t been revived in a while. We really need to think of these things.”

“Yes but now is not the time. Why exactly are you here?”

“We’ve got a double, possibly a triple, and-”

“A  _ triple _ ?!” Tikki and Plagg gasped.

“Um, what’s a triple?” Nino asked, voicing the question on all of their minds.

“Not important to you,” Tikki said.  “Are you absolutely sure?” she asked, going around to the front seat, by Jill.

“Yes,” Jill said, answering for her kwami.  “The double is a definite, and we have physical evidence of a triple, but not solid evidence.  But, I’d like to say that after we’ve trained the ones here a bit so that they’re better prepared for surges, we’ll be able to get concrete evidence.  I got a traveling job, and have been conflicting schedules, so we should be able to investigate. Even here, we plan on doing a little searching, just to compare it to the stuff we have back home.”

“Sounds good,” Tikki said, nodding.  After a glance at Tikki, Plagg hurriedly started nodding too.

“This is all and great, but what does this have to do with us?  And why did we have to reveal our identities?” Alya said, crossing her arms.

All the kwamis turned to her, and she gulped slightly.  While they all looked adorable, though not as cute as Trixx, it was slightly unnerving when three of them turned on her, and the wolf one scrutinized her.  

“This is Trixx’s,” she said, not really asking, but Alya answered anyway.

“I suppose you could put it that way.”

“And the guardian decided to hold on to her and his miraculous,” the silver wolf stated, waving her arm at Nino.

“Yeah,” Nino said.  “Mast-”

“No, don’t tell me! We need to keep it secret, and we’re in a public setting.  Where’s your common sense?!” 

“Lullu.  That was a bit harsh, don’t you think? ” Tikki said, crossing her arms.  She looked over at Plagg, and said, “Come on Plagg, back me up.”

“No, actually I’m with Howly here,” Plagg said, ignoring the scathing look Lullu sent him.  “We need to be smart, and besides these kids are in high school. They do need to learn one way or another, and I’d rather it be through us than through Hawkmoth, or worse, finding out.”

“Um, wait, but Alya’s right,” Marinette said, “Why did we have to reveal our identities?  What makes  _ now _ any better than when we first met?  Or after the Volpina incident, because that seems like the smartest time.”

“Quite honestly, this is just the time table that most go through,” Lullu said. “ It’s about a year after you got your powers, yes?”    

Adrian nodded, and Marinette looked over at Tikki, before nodding.

“Well, that’s often how long it takes you guys to trust each other.”

“Nah, I’ve trusted Marinette since I met her, the same with Ladybug,” Adrien said. confidently, throwing a smile to Marinette.

“I’ve trusted Adrien ever since he confessed to have not putting the gum on my seat,” Marinette said, and blushed slightly, remembering the moment she fell in love with Adrian.  “And I’ve trusted Chat Noir since I met him.” 

“No, but there was still some doubt, until rather recently now, right?”  Lullu said, frowning slightly.

Tikki and Plagg exchange a look, and they both shake their eyes.  “Mine was smitten with Ladybug the moment he saw her defeat the akuma,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes slightly.   “Although, I would say that he started to see not only her best, but her worst too, but he still had a ridiculously big crush on her.”

“Mine had a crush on Adrian when she saw that he was actually nice rather than just a “male version of Chloe”, and I think that she liked Chat Noir for a while, and  _ refused to believe it _ ,” Tikki said, shooting Marinette an exasperated look, “ever since after the Glaciator.”

“Well, Adrian started flirting with Marinette after the whole Troublemaker incident, but you do  _ not _ want to know his internal conflict during the entire battle with Kung Food, or after dancing with Marinette during Chloe's birthday.  That time was definitely the worst,” Plagg shuddered, and then imatated Adrian’s voice. “ _ Marinette’s so pretty, almost like Ladybug...BUT WAIT I LOVE LADYBUG.  OH MY GOD I’m a backstabbing backstabber traitor to my lady - oh my god Marinette’s so cute.  I wonder what her hair’s like NO! NO NO BAD CHAT! BAD CHAT!”  _

Marinette stared at Plagg, and slowly turned redder and redder.  

Tikki watched Marinette grow redder and redder, and sighed.  “It wasn’t a competition Plagg.”

Alya snickered, and Nino rolled his eyes.  “I can’t believe that neither picked up on it.  I mean really, he  _ was _ flirting with her after he saw all his pictures in Marinette’s room.  It was practically confirmation that she liked him as much as he did,” Nino said.

“Nino!  Plagg! Why?! I told both of you I was doing it  _ my way _ !” Adrien yelped as Marinette spun towards him.  He met her gaze, and both of them flushed a darker red, and avoided each other’s gaze.

Alya sighed, and took Marinette and Adrien’s hands, and made it so that they were shaking hands. “Let’s start with reintroducing ourselves, shall we?”

Marinette looked up at Adrien, and gulped.  “H-hi, I’m Marinette, and haveacrushonyou.”

Adrien looked a Marinette, beaming.  “H-h-hi Marinette, I’m Adrien, and I guess I have a crush on you too.”

“Guess?!”  Nino and Plagg yelled at him.

“Good, now that that’s done, I’ll tell you why I made you go through that.”  Jill parked the car at the park, and turned to face them. “I’m here to train y’all so that you can deal with Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the one for August! I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this story. I like the characters, and the ending I have planned out is a good one, I think, but I'm having a bit of writers block, so long story short, I don't know if there's going to be another chapter very soon. I know, I know, I just started it, but I honestly feel like I shouldn't have, because I wrote the first chapter back in September, and didn't write anymore, so I'm not really as enthusiastic as I was. Again, sorry. But I hope you like this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm glad that's over. Anyway, what did you think? I would love to hear any thoughts, or anything at all really. So, I'm not really going to have much of a schedule, but I will aim for at least one medium sized chapter a month. It all depends on my times, as well as if people liked what I wrote, so I know what to keep up, or change. See you soon!


End file.
